During ultrasonic welding of a battery cell to interconnect member, the battery cell may output an electrical potential. If a portion of an ultrasonic welding machine comes in contact with opposite cell tabs of a battery cell, a short-circuit condition can occur which may degrade operation of the ultrasonic welding machine.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved ultrasonic welding machine and method that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.